Always Knock
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: Always knock before you enter. Marlene and Denzel learned that the hard way.


**Title: Always Knock  
Genre: Humor/ Slight Romance  
Rated: M for short/slight lemon scene  
**

**Summary: Marlene and Denzel learn the most important rule of all. Knock before you enter. They both learned that the hard way when they decide to "barge" in on Tifa and Cloud just to ask them to go to a picnic at the park with them. They'll never be the same again.**

**This is my FIRST ever FF VII story so please tell me what you think okay? **

**(If this kind of story has been done before, like I said, it's my first FFVII story ever and I felt like doing a story like this.)  
**

**----------**

Both Marlene and Denzel had planned this little family picnic for three weeks now. Today was the day where they were going to surprise Tifa and Cloud with a surprise picnic just for the four of them. Denzel carried the basket and placed it on the counter. He turned around and tapped his foot lightly, probably impatient from having to wait for Marlene to retrieve the rest of the food.

"Marlene where are you?" Denzel asked annoyed, his arms crossed over his chest. Marlene came back from the kitchen, carrying a plate of sandwiches and soda. She opened the basket and placed them inside.

"Okay that's everything." Marlene said satisfied.

"No it's not." Denzel retorted. "Tifa and Cloud aren't here yet. We have to surprise them!" He said, raising his arms in term for 'surprise'.

"Where are they?" Marlene asked worriedly. Denzel shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's check their bedroom." Denzel suggested, and turned towards the stairs, followed by Marlene. They both walked across the hallway quietly, and soon approached Cloud and Tifa's bedroom. Denzel slowly turned the knob and opened it slightly and quietly. But before they could barge in and yell surprise, Denzel's eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

"Well?" Marlene whispered quietly. Denzel did not reply, as he still kept his gaze at the "horrible" sight before him. Marlene pouted and went under Denzel's arm to take a look inside. Her eyes widened in shock as well.

Right in front of them was Cloud and Tifa. However Tifa was bra-less with her panties on, her arms around Cloud's neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Cloud was clad in black boxers, his hands firmly gripping onto Tifa's waist. They were both lying down on the bed, kissing each other passionately.

Marlene and Denzel stood there, eyes wide and nearly traumatized by the sight in front of them. Their eyes went even wider when both Cloud and Tifa took off the remainder of their clothes, revealing their naked bodies.

"So beautiful." Cloud whispered, as he laid Tifa back down onto the bed to suck on her breasts. Tifa moaned softly, her left hand running through Cloud's hair and right hand gripping the sheets slightly.

"Oh Cloud." Tifa moaned, feeling his wet tongue circle around the tip of her breast. Marlene shifted her head slightly, and then placed her hand over her mouth when she could barely see Cloud's erection in between his legs and poking at Tifa's lower area. Denzel and Marlene remained speechless, not taking their eyes off the scene.

"Oh Cloud…take me." Tifa begged softly. Cloud eagerly obliged to Tifa's request and slowly pushed himself deep inside of her.

Marlene and Denzel thought it was time to leave, so Denzel slowly and quietly closed the door. They both walked down the stairs quietly and sat on the stools near the counter. They both remained speechless.

"How about we go to the park tomorrow?" Denzel chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Marlene remained silent.

----------

Dinner time was extremely awkward. Denzel and Marlene remained silent, staring at their food. Tifa suddenly felt worried. She wiped her mouth and looked to the young children.

"Are you two okay? You haven't touched your meals." Tifa said in a worried tone. Cloud placed his spoon down and looked at the children as well.

"What's wrong you two?" He asked. Again they both remained silent.

"We're not hungry." Marlene said quietly.

"May we be excused?" Denzel asked. Tifa gave them both questioning looks, but decided to excuse them anyways.

"Okay." Was her only reply. Both Marlene and Denzel got out of their seats and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh and on your way up, would one of you get my cell phone from me and Tifa's bedroom?" Cloud asked.

Both Marlene and Denzel looked at each other before screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" And they both ran up the stairs, the sound of their bedroom door slamming shut.

Both Cloud and Tifa looked at each other dumbfounded.

"What's eating those two?" Cloud asked. Tifa shrugged, taking a glass of water, sipping it.

**THE END**

**Well that's it for this story. So what did you think of my first ever FFVII story? Leave me a review!**


End file.
